Relationships of Amane Suou
Main characters * Yuuji Kazami: ** Amane sought Yuuji to be a punisher for her for being alive after the bizarre bus accident six years ago, especially after learning that he is the young brother of Kazuki Kazami. She boldly sexually teased Yuuji whenever she had a chance, even going far to say that she wanted to be his girlfriend for her approaching. She soon gave up on pretending and openly admitted her wish from him when Yuuji was finally fed up with her game. While admitting her true wish from Yuuji, she did fall in love with him in the end, but she didn't want to or else she won't feel the burden of the accident. Yuuji however, forgave her for what happened to her and Kazuki and told Amane to keep on living for himself * Yumiko Sakaki: ** Amane's big sister attitude led her to be the one who is the closest to Yumiko albeit they never shown to interact too much until Grisaia no Meikyuu event. Amane even taught Yumiko on cooking, possibly noticed that Yumiko wanted to give it a try to Yuuji and the others. * Michiru Matsushima: ** Amane viewed Michiru to be funny and in the manga of Michiru's arc, it is revealed that Amane knows Michiru's fake tsundere acting. Albeit Amane is not much close with Michiru, she still treasured her like the other else. * Makina Irisu: ** Amane took care Makina the most like a mother and a daughter. During Makina's anime arc, it was revealed that Amane had taken Makina to her home during her first Mihama Academy's summer holiday. When Yuuji claimed Makina as his daughter, Amane imagined herself as a mom and Makina as a daughter when explaining of the role that Yuuji took for taking care of Makina. Amane even worried much when Makina copying Yuuji's arrogant nature and surprised to see how well Makina is with Yuuji. * Sachi Komine: ** Amane often to guide Sachi when she was doing things awkwardly, such as explaining about buying normal water and milk when Yuuji and Makina asked to be a "non-carbonated" drink of their order then told her off to go home when learning that Sachi went to Hokkaido to buy milk because Makina's boast for having the best milk ever. In the visual novel, Amane gave Sachi her uniform in panic because of Yuuji's tease on telling Sachi to go to school only with underwear which was supposed to be a joke, Amane also scolded Yuuji for his doing. Secondary Characters * Chizuru Tachibana: ** Amane is not close to Chizuru and only viewed her to be a respected school's principal. * Kazuki Kazami: ** Amane initially had no relationship with Kazuki until the bus accident happened on them. Amane became close because she and Kazuki were the first one to wake up and helped each other to take care of the students while the teacher was away to look for food and the way to get out. Amane's friendship also the one which driving her to not eat the "deer" meat when Kazuki refused to do so. Kazuki's death also brought a great despair towards Amane until she met Yuuji in hope to punish her. After reuniting with Kazuki again, Amane had herself clinging too much with her and the only one to keep calling Kazuki with her name instead of Thanatos. In the Special Anime of Grisaia no Rakuen, she sexually harassed Kazuki in their hot spring island until Yuuji entered and possibly hit her head with a bucket as the punishment. * Yuria Harudera: ** Amane has a great jealousy towards Yuria's figure and often to show her jealousy towards Yuuji whenever Yuria flirted with him. Despite of that, she didn't hate Yuria and accepted the fact that she is a proper care taker for Yuuji. Other Characters * Keiji Sakashita: ** Amane's arch nemesis whom Amane didn't expect. Amane had empathy for letting his daughter, the basketball club's captain to die during the accident. But Keiji never forgave Amane for what already happened.